Vingança
by Aquariustraducao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Shaina reflete sobre sua amizade com Geist. Não é Yuri.


Disclaimer: Esses personagens não me pertencem.

Fanfic feita sem fins lucrativos

**Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO; portanto, o conteúdo não foi criação minha.**

**O texto original pertence à: ****Nekane Lawliet.** Como condição para tradução dessa fic, a autora pediu para que eu colocasse as notas dela na fic. Então, seguem as notas no final.

* * *

**VINGANÇA**

Morta. Estava morta e o "Santo Mestr" não tinha desperdiçado a oportunidade de zombar dela ao informar, sua voz carregada de sarcasmo, ironia e uma pena que ele não sentia que Seiya e seus amigos eram os culpados disso.

Odiava o novo Patriarca, o odiava tanto quanto odiava Seiya e não podia deixar de sentir que ia enlouquecer no meio de seu esforço sobre-humano para conter a série de insultos à figura líder da Ordem de Athena. Então, sentindo que se ela ficasse um pouco mais naquele recinto não iria se segurar, fez uma reverência e virou-se para deixar o local com passos rápidos.

Uma estranha sensação que ela não poderia nomear oprimiu seu peito, dificultando sua respiração e fazendo-lhe cerrar os punhos com tanta força que as unhas entraram na carne. De alguma maneira se sentia culpada, pois havia sido ela quem havia recomendado ao Patriarca Ares enviar o elmo da armadura de Sagitário à Ilha da Caveira, a fim de que sua amiga a vigiasse para que tivesse a oportunidade de recuperar sua a honra. Agora sabia que nunca mais voltaria a tentar ser uma boa samaritano, porque as conseqüências foram desastrosas.

Mas a raiva inicial logo se transformou em um abatimento interno: estava morta. Era apenas o fato de ter assimilado e só então sentiu seus joelhos bambearem e sua cabeça dava voltas.

Às vezes, recordava-se remotamente da família que nunca teve por causa de suas constantes idas e vindas e, sobretudo, por sua admissão à Ordem de Athena, mas depois descartou a idéia de substituí-la com a lembrança de sua honra e status como uma das mulheres mais poderosas dos Santos ... mas especialmente para ela.

Desde o início, sua amizade havia sido muito anormal. Iniciado por uma primeira luta e uma soberana vitória, se entregaram assim que se conheceram, riam a cada vez que se lembravam, porque logo depois disso, foram obrigadas a dividir um quarto. Na realidade, não se recordava como haviam começado a serem amigas; talvez tenha sido o dia em que brincaram com a água e o sabão, que se suponha ser para esfregar o chão, ou talvez quando ela estava doente e que ela lhe tinha dado um chocolate ou quando chegou chorando porque tinha condenado um garoto por ver seu rosto.

Na verdade não se importava e tampouco era importante recordar.

Ela a tinha estranhado desde o dia em que a exilaram na Ilha da Caveira, sentindo-se muito sozinha, quando se despediu; porque não havia ninguém para conversar ou com quem rir.

Muitas vezes, nas cartas que escrevia, Geist lhe havia sugerido parar de ser tão hostil com Marin e iniciar uma amizade com a amazona de Águia. Sua amiga assegurava que a ruiva era uma pessoa maravilhosa e ela não faria nenhum julgamento. Mas Marin não era seu tipo de pessoa. Era amável, gentil, obediente e sensível, apesar de ser mortífera em combate, seguia sendo demasiada feminina para o gosto de Shaina. Não tinha nada contra a amazona de Águia, inclusive poderia dizer que lhe agradava, mas isso de serem amigas estava a um abismo de distância.

De repente, ela não pôde deixar de rir quando se lembrou que vários Santos e Amazonas haviam interpretado mal sua amizade. Sim, era verdade que seu relacionamento era muito próximo e íntimo, não havia segredos entre elas e nada acontecia com a outra sem ser notado, mas... um casal? Totalmente absurdo! Mas, bem, Geist era como uma irmã que sempre quis ter e lhe custava saber qual delas tinha o papel da mais velha.

Suspirou e entrou em sua cabana, onde lhe esperava a comida pronta. Sorriu ao ler o bilhete de Cássius desejando-lhe um bom dia; se desfez de sua máscara, mas antes de sentar-se à mesa para almoçar, olhou para o caixa de sua armadura: naquele dia tinha pedido permissão para ir, ela mesma, matar Seiya de Pégaso

Porque ele merecia a morte mais que nenhum dos outros traidores.

Porque o odiava.

E, sobre tudo, porque havia tomado a vida de sua melhor amiga.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos, antes que nada, gracias por clickear en éste fic/one-shot. La historia se encuentra ubicada en el momento entre que los caballeros de bronce recuperan el casco de Sagitario en la Isla Calavera y Shaina va a buscar a Seiya al hospital.

Ésta es la segunda respuesta a mi tabla Griega de Crack&Roll: Philia: es un nivel que va más allá de lo carnal, no es tan primitivo. Es amistad y amor fraternal.

Espero que les guste y, por si les da curiosidad, el primer fic se llama Lo Prohibido. Disfruten.


End file.
